combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Splash Screen
The Loading Screen is the screen that appears while a player is loading; either into the game, or into a match. The "main" loading screen (as of now) displays the Combat Arms logo in the center of the screen. A miniaturized (male) Mercenary is depicted as sprinting in the lower-right half of the screen, with the adjacent phrase "Loading..." The "map" loading screen varies depending on the map and mode. Usually, the screen will feature an image of the map, a description of either the mission or the area, schematics of the area (with points of interest marked), the top five players (daily) who have played that particular map (in that mode), and a loading bar (that often skips chunks). The title screen is also seen behind the map loading screen. There is also a section that features gaming tips, such as how to switch firing modes;or an ad for a certain NX item (such as Megaphones or Mercenaries). This is seen below, on the left, on the map loading screen. If the player is entering a Quarantine match, the description will be slightly different for each affected map (anything released after Overdose will share a new, completely different description). The page will also be splattered with blood, and there might be a reddish, veiny tint to it. Start-up Loading Screen Trivia *Pressing SPACE while viewing the Loading Screen will cause the soldier to jump. **A very little known trick regarding pressing the SPACEBAR while viewing the Loading Screen, is that if pressed at a VERY fast rate can actually cause the character to jump to very dramatic heights, however it will never pass the top of the screen, but does appear to stop against it for a second. Keep in mind that momentum applies and in an unrealistic matter (ex. If you jump to the top of the screen, stop jumping for a few seconds, then jump again, you'll still go approximately halfway up the screen). If you keep spamming when in air and stop before he lands and then press once space, he will also jump high ( he is charging during air) *Upon Quarantine Mode's initial release, the Loading Screen was decoratively re-themed to fit the occasion. Replacing the sprinting Mercenary it was a bloody, limping Infected. Like the soldier, you could press SPACEBAR to make it jump. Since then, it has been reverted back to the former theme. *A minor change was added to the Splash Screen on the 8/16/2012 Patch. * Players who have high-end hardware may sometimes miss the "Nexon" logo, as the opening animation will load very quickly and skip to the Combat Arms logo. Map Loading Screen Trivia *The game often inputs a random firing noise at the loading screen, as well. Strangely enough, it also follows the room rules, e.g., if it is melee only, it will only have the "whoop-ish" sound of a knife. Same goes for Snipers Only, etc. *Before the Startup Screen is shown, a screencap from the player's last few minutes of gameplay show up, even if the player hasn't taken a PrintScreen. *The map is always hidden behind the map name, making it very hard to view properly. Media Vertigo.png|Splash Screen - Vertigo Kill Creek.png|Kill Creek Sector 25.png|Splash Screen - Sector 25 Sector 25.png|Splash Screen - Sector 25 Category:Interface